


断念

by kusuri2525



Category: Sengoku Basara, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, 刀バサ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri2525/pseuds/kusuri2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>刀剣乱舞パロ</p><p>写在前面：首先是围绕刀剑本身的基础设定做文章的脑洞，本篇唯一的腐向cp是伊达政宗×真田幸村，伊达组是+号。</p><p>是烛台切光忠+大俱利伽罗，不是烛台切光忠×大俱利伽罗哦。</p><p>私设很严重，以及大概会玩些历史梗。战线可能有点长【卡文严重</p><p>注释则在文后。</p><p>感谢你的阅读。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ゼロ

 

大俱利伽罗冲过去的瞬间，烛台切光忠站在原地。

「……主君！！！」

他想，我和大俱利伽罗认识的伊达政宗不是同一个人。这句话不是矫情，而恰恰是真相。

晚年的伊达政宗确实老去了，眼睛里锐利的光逐渐化成棉花糖。马上少年过，世平白发多，他把那些漂亮的汉字用来概括自己的人生，仿佛不甘和失意统统都只是笑谈，睡梦中的百万石，只用黄粱的香气就可以证明不存在。那是大俱利伽罗认识的那个伊达政宗，穷极无聊、言辞温柔，假如他终生犹如晚年温和，想必殉死的家臣绝非仅止二十人之数。

大俱利伽罗是二代目忠宗代领的刀，他却依旧把他带到了若林城。若林城什么都没有，却有美貌的卧龙梅和纷飞的雪，烛台切光忠可以想象大俱利伽罗坐在近处替晚年的政宗处理文书的模样，主君年迈精神不济，用仅剩的眼睛打量着远处的八重梅。

——那是老人和少年的故事，而烛台切光忠认识伊达政宗的时候，他还只是青年。就如现在。

時は戦国。

这次的合战场，是关原。是——长谷堂。

「什么东西啊，这些神不神鬼不鬼的……」

政宗在一群狼狈的兵将中被掩护在最后，因为害怕主将显眼的盔甲惹来更激烈的攻击，弦月前立被草率地摘掉了。他略显气急败坏地抹着脸上的血迹，好勇斗狠的模样像一只鹰，「上杉方面怎么可能有这样的外援！那群僧兵一样的白痴！」

「危险！！！」

无铭太刀扑过去用半出鞘的刀身挡住了这一下，象征轻伤的黄光立刻从他身上荧荧亮起，他顺势继续抽出本体，将对方一刀斩为两半。

放眼望去，战场遍布幽绿色的光芒，刀剑男士们本该以杀敌作为工作重心，但身为队长的烛台切光忠也不忍因此指责大俱利伽罗擅自脱队。伊达政宗本不该卷入这场莫名其妙的战斗——换句话说，在他遭受攻击的那一刻起，历史就被成功改变了。

眼下能做的似乎只有尽量扭转了。历史是只看结果的东西，只要长谷堂之战依然是上杉战败，就不会有额外的后果。

烛台切光忠回头看了一眼身后，因为是并不高级的合战场，所以带来的队友多半是缺少实战经验的新进者。和泉守兼定和堀川国广、鲶尾藤四郎和骨喰藤四郎被分割开来两两为战，暂时仍然不需担心。

他看着伊达政宗，一时居然不想上前。但伊达方却首先按捺不住了，留守政景正试图把政宗从大俱利伽罗面前拦开。「主殿，此人来历不明，恐怕——」

「叔父，他刚刚救了我。」政宗却只是皱着眉，「虽然不懂个中逻辑，但此事绝非轻易能够解决的。那些奇怪的敌军本身就神神怪怪，恐怕并非人间应有之物。」

「……主君……」

大俱利伽罗想解释些什么，但终于也没有说出口。烛台切光忠知道他一向拙于言辞，又并不熟悉战场上全身尘土的伊达政宗，于是上前一步：「殿下。」

「……怎么还有一个？这把刀倒是很眼熟，」

「正是。这是您的……我是您的刀。」

他谦恭地低下头去，称臣的口气坠在胸口，「我是烛台切光忠。」

然而您并不认识我。换句话说，是不认识这个名字。

 

其の壱

 

「啊，殿下。」

烛台切光忠并不常常想起旧主，他们只在梦里光顾。那个梦像一卷保存时间短暂的丝绸，光阴为它染色，搞得每个人的脸都模糊不清——因此他想，或许忠诚对他来说真的不算什么了，除了时间之外没有什么能真正拥有一把刀，而没有拥有，是无法谈及感情的。织田信长握住他的刀柄时像在握住整个天下，而丰臣秀吉握住他的刀柄时像在握住整个世界，前者和后者唯有人文主义的不同，冰冷的刀无法擅自揣摩。

而伊达政宗呢，伊达政宗对待他就像对待一件艺术品，他和能乐、和歌等同，是一些用于抹去乡下武士痕迹的妆饰。血迹自此很少在他身上出现了。

其后是漫长的和平时节，德川自从被称为将军之后就失去了两次大战逼平天下的武勇，库房里的刀剑从此只根据时代来更换名义上的主人了。三日月宗近、江雪左文字甚至是骨喰藤四郎就是在此刻与他初对面的，但年长者只用袍袖笼住双手，并不说话，他们都觉得相遇只是相遇而已，并非共事。

而此刻他们终于共事了——在战场。

战场总是令人感怀。

「早上好，光忠。你总是这么辛苦呢，今天还是你在厨房当番么？」

审神者冲他露出笑容。尽管这笑容被面具掩盖在不可见之后，但依然顺利地通过眼睛的弧度和语调传达了出来——新主君是个温柔而并不缺乏担当的人，但根据压切长谷部所说，他也同样会有脱节的时刻。比如这时，烛台切光忠不得不提醒他：

「殿下，内番的名单是您安排的……我从来就没有从厨房里出来过。」

「啊，那也没有办法。挑嘴的大太刀们也很中意你哦？这也算是种值得羡慕的技能吧。」能清楚地感知到他的愉快，「粟田口家都传言这是你原主带给你的特色，不知可信度有几分呢？」

烛台切光忠不由得停下了手中的菜刀，他回头看着把双手笼在袖中的审神者，试图通过蛛丝马迹推断出对方或有或无的私心。

「您这么在意这点么？……还是说，是因为最近出征的合战场是安土桃山，而您又恰巧对我的旧主情有独钟呢？」

审神者似乎是哑然了，他笑着挥了挥手。「情有独钟什么的，你在说什么呢？在下可是男性啊。着实对政宗公有些听闻倒是真的，他的轶闻车载斗量，在下也确实有所好奇。比如说，他是不是真的那么热爱料理呢？」

「关于这点，我并没有什么发言权。」烛台切感觉到对方似乎还期待进一步的诠释，只得稍微详细地解说道，「虽说枉在政宗公身边待了数十年，但他着实不甚爱佩我出阵。何况伊达家名刀众多，我也不过是……」

「你也不过是什么呢。」

「哎？」

「光忠，你是就算在天下五剑面前也不会失色的、备前长船派的传世名刀。哪怕是在这个本丸，在这个逾越了时间和空间的、犯规的地方，你也依然闪光——相信政宗公也绝不会看不到这一点的。」

审神者好像非常认真。不知为何，此时光忠脑海中出现的是大俱利伽罗的脸。

「但是他当然是主人」，他模糊地张着口，嘴唇认真地一开一合，仿佛在论证一个公理。

是的，但是他当然是主人。

「您……」

他有点艰难地开了口，「如果您能走出这本丸的话……如果您能踏上那战场的话，或许就不会这样觉得了。」

是的，新主君是温柔的人。他会尽量避免付丧神们出现在曾经经历过的战场上，例如一期一振从未踏上织丰时代的合战，烛台切光忠也从未前往本能寺。回忆或许可能是温暖的东西，但战场上需要的唯一具有温度的东西是血，其余一概视作多余。

索敌，进攻，隐蔽，探路，以及最后的归程。流程是熟悉的，历史却陌生。这是在自己曾经经历过的岁月里，另外地方所发生的事，把它纠回正轨似乎是正义而可靠的。但是——也同样有堆积如山的不甘在诅咒着所谓的正史。

而您不会明白。

「是这样吗？或许吧。但能和你们共同生活已是幸运，在下已属别无他求。」

面对神色困惑的烛台切光忠，审神者依旧维持着模糊的笑容。

「对了，等下请通知鹤丸和三日月先生来出阵，千万别忘了哦。」

 

「哎，主君已经走了吗！」压切长谷部抱着一筐圆白菜走进厨房，「刚刚在后院还听见你们说话呢，你有问主君这回想吃什么吗？」

「殿下说过很多次他并不挑嘴吧……」

烛台切光忠把袖子挽到手肘，「倒是一直吃圆白菜谁都会腻的。」

「说的也是。对了，你手臂上是疤吗……？上次出阵时留下的？以前好像没有哎。」

太刀闻言试图翻过手臂看看自己的肘尖，「疤？你说哪里？」

压切长谷部放下筐子跨步过来按了按方才出现浅灰色痕迹的地方，「……没有了。真的……可能是脏东西吧，你自己掸掸就没了。」

「这样，」烛台切笑了，「有可能吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 馬上少年過，世平白髮多：政宗最有名的漢詩，全詩是「馬上少年過，世平白髮多。殘軀天所賜，不樂是如何。」司馬遼太郎有同名小說「馬上少年過ぐ」
> 
> 二十人：政宗死後，有20人的家臣為他殉死。這是幕府嚴令禁止的行為，另外這二十人裡面沒有片倉小十郎
> 
> 若林城：政宗晚年的居城，現在仍算在仙台市內。
> 
> 臥龍梅：政宗極好梅花，文祿之役出征朝鮮時，從朝鮮帶回來的名種。是晚開梅。
> 
>  
> 
> 长谷堂之战（長谷堂城の戦い）：関原の戦い的一部分，戰爭雙方是上杉家vs最上家（+伊達家援軍）。政宗其實應該沒有出戰才對，因為他派了自己的叔父伊達政景（即文中的留守政景）前去援助。所以文中關於這場戰鬥所有的描寫都是瞎扯淡。
> 
> 您不認識我：燭臺切光忠一名據說出自某逸話，逸話內容（via 名刀幻想詞典）
> 
> 傳云、仙台候政宗近侍之臣有罪、隠于褐銅燈架之陰、政宗之斬之、燈架倶落、故名之燭臺斫、燭臺乃燈架之俗称也
> 
> 義公賞臨于政宗第、正宗持此刀語其由、終乃置之座右、公将歸請是刀、政宗愛之不興、公乃強持之去云
> 
> 內裡指明仙台。長谷堂之戰發生于1600年，政宗仙台筑城是1601年，故有此說。
> 
> 三日月宗近、江雪左文字甚至是骨喰藤四郎：這三把都是大坂之陣之後據傳藏於德川家的刀。光忠最後在水戶德川家傳承，江雪左文字是在紀州德川家，三日月宗近是在德川本家。這裡姑且都算成德川本家了（。
> 
> 备前长船派的传世名刀：我瞎扯的。事實上，光忠（我是說刀匠）確實有鍛出國寶級和御物級的名刀，但這其中貌似並不包括燭臺切光忠……當然我認為這是燒了的關係。而且燭臺切光忠是無銘刀ry


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊达政宗+他的两把刀，这次又是光忠的场合。
> 
> 以及有景秀（详细在这里），由于未实装全都是私设。
> 
> 本回提到的织田组和太阁组全都是我的私设和瞎扯淡，请不要在意（。
> 
> 不知不觉写了好多光忠………………下回应该是俱利酱了吧【心虚

「小夜殿下，今天是你做殿下的近侍？」

见小夜左文字回过头来无言地点了点头，烛台切光忠又往前走了两步，「那正好，殿下方才告知我今天得麻烦你去锻刀房看看，似乎有新的同伴要来。至于近侍的工作由我来接手，你不必担心。」

光忠并非是聒噪的类型，只是低头看着小夜左文字的脸，他总是有种详尽解释自己目的的冲动。

——能稍微缓解这孩子眼睛里的不信任感就好了。作为来到本丸的第一把太刀，期间一期一振缺席了长达半年的时间，他因此对照顾孩子略有心得。

然而小夜左文字只是点了点头，将手中厚厚的一沓文书递给光忠。光忠站在原地看着他慢慢消失在回廊那头，揣测着殿下到底是按什么来挑选近侍人选的。他似乎从来不挑剔，几乎每个人都被叫去担任过文书吏，哪怕有些并不是适合坐下来抄写公文的性格。

难道是按照刀帐番号么……

 

说到刀帐，至今本丸仍有一个房间空着。正因如此，本已数日不踏足锻刀房的审神者才再次前往那个终日烈火熊熊的地方，向刀匠拜托了些什么。至于具体内容光忠自然无权也不想过问，只是今天替搭档的一期一振（因弟弟们而无法抽身）给主君送早饭时，审神者因此特意叫住了他。

「光忠，今天你来做近侍吧。」

「哎？」

倒不是不情愿，只是昨天的出阵中由光忠担任一番队的队长，这一任命到现在也依旧是原样。何况今天的内番已经是光忠的当番，向来体恤的审神者没有可能这样压榨同样会感到累和疲倦的付丧神。

「队长可以换给今天当值的小夜君，就由他陪我去锻刀房好了。光忠，」

透过面具的眼睛部分可以看到他温柔而正常的、亚麻色的眼睛，「你怕火吧？」

 

你怕火吧？

 

烛台切光忠一瞬间僵硬在原地。

我听过这句话，他想，始终被遮掩的、犹如读心的一句话。唯有十分了解我的人才会说出这样的话——然而殿下凭什么了解我？他了解这个本丸里的全员，其轻易程度宛如翻开书简的首页。

而我却对他一无所知。

 

这个本丸是逾越了时间和空间的，犯规的地方。

烛台切光忠非常认同审神者的这句话。这个地方是犯规的，因此没有什么东西能够审判它。它像一枚附加魔法的枫叶书签，干涸的叶脉没有过去和未来之分，是一个读不通关卡的奇迹——光忠在现世已经烧毁的刀身还能完好地出现在他腰侧就是证明。

烧毁是一个事实。焚刀，漆黑的烧痕簇拥着原本锋锐的刀锋，鎺金消融、光辉不存，唯有碳和火焰的味道俯视一切。烛台切光忠只有刀的形状留在世上，像一截不甘灰败的尊严。

——但是，为什么却想不起焚烧的疼痛呢。本体的受损会影响付丧神的记忆，烛台切光忠的记忆却是完好无损的，甚至连正常的模糊也没有。

或者说，是他以为是完好无损的。他清晰地记得自己走过的脉络，犹如备考的高中生能够缜密记忆历史课本的考点。它们精确到年月日，没有附加任何感情意义上的选项，人生在世四十年，一期荣华酒一杯，对于刀而言，四百年也不过弹指一瞬间。

那么，关于弹指之前的事情，是否真的可以这样毫无延迟地回想起来呢。

 

「哎，你怕火吧？」

伊达政宗将他从篝火边挡开。这里是万籁俱静的、军议后的本阵，伊达的竹雀纹在主将背后的布幡上飒飒地抖着。太刀的付丧神从火焰边缩回手，抬头看着自己现任的主人。

「……政宗殿？」

「刀的话当然应该怕火。就连人也怕火啊——能够毁灭一切的温度和颜色，那当然是值得畏惧的。离得太近的话，万一你融化了怎么办？」

「但是殿下，我们是不怕火的。」带着水回来的景秀这时插进嘴来，「您是不是理解错付丧神的定义了啊。我们可不是那种因为区区的阳气就会消散的神鬼，以对您的忠诚作为核心存活的我们，或许比起这火焰本身还更代表毁灭呢。」

景秀是铸造光忠的刀匠的弟弟的杰作，从这点上看和光忠是堂兄弟的关系。比起在织田、丰臣、伊达手中辗转的光忠，在石川家被历代供奉的他似乎远显得年幼，但由于较光忠早到伊达家，总以前辈自居的景秀确实较为老练和熟稔。此次出征朝鲜，便是景秀说服了不情不愿的政宗带上光忠防身。

「在异国的战场上，我的力量会被削弱，」红衣付丧神这样说道，「为以防万一，还请您允许光忠随侍左右。」

坦率而言，没有人喜欢这场战役。政宗讨厌背井离乡、景秀讨厌虚弱不堪、秀吉讨厌没完没了而并不实际的捷报、诸大名讨厌为天下人不切实际的海外攻略出人出钱。但就算再不喜欢，文禄·庆长之役还是轰轰烈烈地打响了，此时是庆长二年的年末，整个东亚被战争和寒流打了个措手不及，朝鲜半岛像在冰窟里一样冷。这种寒冷对士兵来说很危险，而对政宗而言，只是一堆篝火能消去的外部影响。

他一向是这样的人，外界对他的影响微乎其微。他像一株恒温的食虫植物一样，尽管自身并不生产养分，却总能安然自给自足——哪怕看起来长袖善舞，也只是自我核心的外衣，野心涵裹在他谦恭的丧服里，被镀金十字架压得沉到地底。

烛台切光忠认识的伊达政宗正是这样的青年。

 

由秀吉转手到伊达的过程尽管像个笑话，他却没笑。在那个被政宗一把夺过的瞬间，他切实地感受到了青年大名手掌的温度——那个温度犹如火焰。付丧神站在朱色画舫的一角，沉默地注视着自己的本体像击鼓传花一样被匆匆转手，新任主君已经三十三岁了，谢主隆恩时却还有着孩子般的速度。

如果是他的话，或许能看到我吧。

 

「——你不能去。」

「可是主殿——」

「这是火厄！」

「您并不相信此等说法不是么！」

「不只是你，国重也不会跟去。」

 

这是前主留给烛台切光忠的最后一句话。

而他真的怕火么？或许不，但本能寺什么都没有，唯有火焰盛燃如地狱。无论美姬魔王，皆在大火之下化为灰土，人生五十年终于还是应验了，杀人的是火焰，更是人心。

而秀吉并不被他认同为主。在伏见与一期一振匆匆一瞥时，光忠惊讶地发现丰臣秀吉不仅看不见自己，就连忠心耿耿的御物太刀也视若无物，此中因果或有心境差异，或许也确实是权利蒙人眼吧。

 

那么——如果是你的话，

 

「你害怕火吧？」

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解：（其實並不需要）
> 
> 烧毁是一个事实：燭臺切光忠現處於燒刀狀態，具體情況大概就是燒黑了。這裡引用名刀幻想詞典的資料。
> 
>  
> 
> 2015年5月17日に行われたミュージアムの説明によれば、火にまかれて焼けたのではなく、蔵の扉を開けた際のバックドラフト現象により二次災害として蒸し焼き状態になったもの。そのため全体が黒く焼けてはいるが形は元のまま。また金の鎺（刀身を鞘に固定するための金具）が融け、なかご近くに付着している。ただ蔵自体は無事だったため、保管刀の設置場所で残存刀の特定ができたという。戦時中、鉄不足の際に刀の取り上げがあったが、家宝のため供出を拒否したという。
> 
> 大概是在1922年左右出事的好像？那絕對是非常現代的時光了。
> 
> 人生在世四十年，一期荣华酒一杯：上杉謙信的辭世句。沒有別的意思，就是覺得好聽（。
> 
> 竹雀纹：伊達家的家紋。事實上，仙台伊達氏（也就是奧州伊達本家）曾用的家紋數以十計，竹雀紋（竹に雀）僅為其中之一。例如（１）十六葉菊（２）五七桐（３）蟹牡丹（４）竪三つ引両（５）竹に雀（６）九曜（７）鴛鴦の丸（８）ナズナ（９）雪に薄 等，多為當時主君下賜。在此採用竹雀紋的理由是據說戦国バサラ使用伊達家紋是取得本家認可的，其所用即為竹雀紋。
> 
> 稍微列一下幾個：
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 丧服和镀金十字架：政宗著名的逸話，是說因為小田原遲參而被迫向秀吉謝罪時，他身穿白色喪服，背負鍍金十字架示人。
> 
> 由秀吉转手到伊达的过程尽管像个笑话：出自燭臺切光忠轉手逸話，具體請看這裡 這一年政宗33歲。
> 
> 織田組的過去：因為找不到多少這方面的資料，所以我就全部瞎寫了（。本能寺在很多影視作品和アニメ中都是火焰熊熊的場景，因此就這樣了。火厄一說來自看過的某逸話，據說信長公招來國手下圍棋娛樂，豈料下出驚天殘局，當即被人警告將有火厄。但信長公並不相信。
> 
> 人生五十年是信長公的辭世句，但卻是在桶狹間說出的（ps他活下來了）。常被用來搞笑人生五十年（織田信長（49）卒）
> 
> 美姬指的是濃姬，信長公的正室。
> 
> 在伏见与一期一振匆匆一瞥时：沒錯，豐臣家的主城是大坂，但那個時間點上秀吉卻長期停留在伏見城和聚樂第。包括逸話中，政宗和燭臺切的初遇也是在伏見城。
> 
> 啊，總感覺注釋寫得比較爽（。
> 
>  
> 
> 追加：
> 
> 這裡的時間線是錯的！是錯的！文中寫到慶長2年，此時政宗不可能身在朝鮮，因為他沒有參加慶長之役。如此設定是為了捋順劇情而已orzz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫了俱利的場合，但是並不擅長【不如說是十分苦手
> 
> 有很多矯揉造作的描寫。沒有景秀，但是有來國俊【跟愛染國俊和螢丸確實是同一家的，也是私設。
> 
> 有很多私設，以及回憶殺。時間線跳躍得厲害。差不多要進cp主線了【ry
> 
> じゃあ、お楽しみに。

大俱利伽罗来到本丸时，梅正开放。

事实上，他算是不速之客。审神者彼时正在现世接受命令，本丸中一干短刀像是开了闸门一样四处乱跑，第一部队队长压切长谷部哄了这个还有那个，着实一阵手忙脚乱。一片喧腾中，只有烛台切光忠听到了刀匠的哨声。

「……殿下现在不在，有失远迎真是抱歉……哎，广光？」

「……光忠。」

他们互相对视着，仿佛试探敌意的猫。空气中弥漫着雪的冷意和梅花的香气，烛台切光忠身上的寒气被锻刀房的烈火轻易吞没，比他们之间初生的陌生感更浅薄。大俱利伽罗的模样很容易和从前伊达家的任何一个时间点重合起来，他像一尊雕塑一样，青铜的眼珠倒映得出最微小的变化。

「没想到新同伴指的是你啊。不巧的是殿下恐怕还需要一段时间，不如我——」

「光忠，等一等。现在我是不是可以认为……你完好无损？那真的只是个传言对吧？」

 

然而此处梅花当然虚妄。

 

与外表相反的是，大俱利伽罗其实个性冷静。就像他刀身上的俱利伽罗龙一样，看到浮雕的人往往容易忽视其下的锐利刀锋，而只注意到他叛逆言辞一面的人更是不知凡几，他真正的用意和认真全部被轻松掩盖。他只是纯粹而已，这纯粹让他得以蒙武家庇佑，也让他得以看清多数人的感情。他的每句话都深思熟虑，鲜少说出让自己后悔的话。

而此刻他再次确定了，烛台切光忠就是他的那个鲜少。

光忠太像政宗了——像得让他有些不快。大俱利伽罗广光下意识地厌倦对方脸上出现的这种甜蜜而荒芜的、仿佛遮掩着什么秘密的笑脸，这不仅不符合烛台切光忠的美学，也不符合他对这位友人的认知。更何况，和他有着一张相似的脸的、他的那位主公，是不会露出这样的笑容的。

那个笑容是空白的。

「广光，这件事——」

他又露出了那个笑容。这笑容多么可怕，它削平高山、填平海洋，用最直接的手段粉饰太平，而其后隐藏的那个恢弘的秘密，仿佛就真的只是一个秘密，是一个可以用树洞和驴耳掩藏起来的秘密。

大俱利伽罗条件反射地焦躁起来，毕竟那个条件对烛台切光忠而言或许在数百年前，而对他却像在昨日。

 

「光忠，我听说了。那只是个传言对吧！？就算主君他真的……你也不必——」

「广光，先坐下来喝茶吧。」

「什么茶……你明明不想去德川家的，」

那是在烛台切光忠前往水户德川家的前一天，云层悄悄吞噬了一半的夕阳。大俱利伽罗广光走进江户藩邸的厨房时，尚不清楚他将会在这里失去很多东西——烛台切光忠是从这里离开的、伊达政宗是在这里死去的，以及很多代以后的伊达家家督，也是在这里失去了他三分之二的封地。此时，它是第一次和一个关于离别的话题扯上联系，而烛台切光忠似乎很不愿意回答它。

「广光，你并不知道我是不是不想去不是么。况且政宗公决定的事情可不会轻易被言辞改变，就连喜多小姐都要先下手为强才能摆平事端，他真正不愿意放手的东西，恐怕无论如何也不会送出手去。」

这其中有多少陈年旧事、感情牵扯，并不是性格自律且不好八卦的大俱利伽罗能够理解的。因此，他的关注点完全不在正确的方向上，而恰恰在那个什么都不是的称呼上。

「光忠，这里是伊达家的府邸，只要你还在这里一天，就还是伊达家的刀，所以政宗公——」

 

「所以他当然是主人。」

 

是的，所以他当然是主人。

对于大俱利伽罗而言，这并不是什么需要逻辑推理才能得出的结论。那个独眼的老人在他身上留下的痕迹甚至延伸到了遣词造句上，所谓和歌正音，晚年的伊达政宗乐于做些从前他不屑做的琐事，例如像虎哉宗乙对待幼年的他那样，纠正付丧神们因为出身武家而多少有些粗劣的发音。他变得宽容而温柔起来，尽管视线没有迟钝、握笔的手也没有发抖，却真真切切地老了，孤独具现在他的身体周围，像一层无色无臭的霉菌。

伊达政宗老去时，所面临的正是他的刀们日日面对的窘况。时代在终结，死去的人变得比活着的人多了，那些他所骄傲的、悲哀的、后悔的轶事，慢慢也无人敢在他面前提起。他被所有人当成一个影子，夕阳变得和他如影随形了，他和付丧神们谈笑时，实际上和调狗弄猫的老年人并无二致。他被死去的人和活着的人抛在后面，仿佛一台储存着战时记忆的故事机。

大俱利伽罗来到伊达家后的第二年，主君又有了一个孩子。他给那男孩起名千胜丸，大约是寄望于胜利能够偏爱他，一生莫要被狼狈的败北造访。而六年后，当伊达政宗迎来此生最后一个女儿时，千胜丸已经长到能扯着付丧神的裙甲四处乱跑的程度了。

作为伊达政宗最后的儿女，两个孩子当然是受到宠溺的。就连他们奉行英才教育准则、并将之践行了大半辈子的父亲，也时常忍不住软化下来，将他们抱在膝头自言自语地说些孩子听不懂的故事。千菊姬和千胜丸都能看见刀剑幻化出的人形，在他们看来，友善的付丧神无非只是有趣的玩伴罢了，人生是由茶、团子、手鞠和净琉璃组成的，其中凶物本性、业气程度距离他们远比三途川更遥远。

凛冽的战场早已远去了，此时留下的，仅是和平。

 

日暮之时，大俱利伽罗牵着年幼的千菊姬绕过江户宅邸长长的回廊。她已经哭闹了半个时辰，要求得到更新鲜有趣的故事，而不善言辞的大俱利伽罗对此无能为力，只得答应她更为简易的另一个要求：找到父上。

「…………主君，姬她——」

这座府邸罕有安静的时候，但一旦安静下来，却可以犹如坟场。事实上，这并不是一个完全的比喻——伊达政宗常道自己是躺在棺材里的人，此话有时源于怒气，更多时候是出于对自己年岁的感慨。至于付丧神们则更加无法厚颜称自己为活物，倘若没有年幼孩子的生气，伊达在江户的宅邸可能真的会陷入全然的荒芜之中。

大俱利伽罗广光觉得很难启齿，这倒不完全是因为他对主君的尊敬。宅邸太安静了——在这种安静里，发出声音的人容易产生罪恶感。

但是，阻止他的是烛台切光忠。大俱利伽罗只能看到对方的肩铠和被额发遮挡的侧脸，身高差关系，甚至连表情都看不清。

「广光，噤声。」

「……光忠？」

「殿在……试图在拼点什么。」

然而那试图确实是微弱的。被年迈的主君握在手里的部分勉强看得出刀的形状，火在层层刃纹上肆虐过的痕迹清晰可见，目之所及就能带起痛感。大俱利伽罗下意识地捂住了身边孩子的眼睛，迟了一拍才想起人类不会对这类火烧拥有感同身受的反应，在他哑然的瞬间，烛台切光忠开了口。

「……来国俊。」

「什么？」

「那是来国俊。原本的持有者是大谷吉继，后来传给真田信繁的那把来国俊。」

 

事到如今，大俱利伽罗还能想起自己问出「你是怎么知道的」之后，烛台切光忠的那个笑容。

「因为我见过他啊。非常多次。」

我见过在那里的那具尸体。

 

千菊姬不解两个人接下来的沉默，也并不想掩饰自己对父亲所做之事的好奇，她跑过去扑到父亲身上，伸手去够那或许多年前可以被称为是刀的、黑色的铁器。伊达政宗用一只手揽住她，另一只手牢牢握住那把残刃，抬头看向付丧神这边。

 

他并不是在看这里。而是在看非常多年以前的这个方向。他的眼神看似完好，实则破损不堪。

 

「——就不要深究了。殿下的力量非我等所能测度……恐怕也是天命吧。」

此刻烛台切光忠也是同理。他的眼神虚假而干净，像一池望不到底的死水。我没有办法吸引他，大俱利伽罗悚然地想，那眼神的磁极在非常远的彼岸，恐怕唯有盛燃的火焰能够胜任。

他没有说话，听任光忠自说自话地接了下去。

「就由我先带你到房间怎么样？本丸里空置的房间尚还很多，你可以好好挑一挑。」

 

「光忠，今天的文书抄写就拜托了。」

「您还真的听得出是我呢。今天还有别的事情，新同伴来了，您还没有见过他——是我的旧识大俱利伽罗广光。」

「哎呀，真是抱歉，因为事务着实是积压得太多了。」

审神者坐在通常近侍坐的位置，专心致志地抄写着什么，似乎是在处理今天因为出门而积压的报告。这样一来，他就是背对着门口的了——红色发带缚起长发的那个样子，让大俱利伽罗一下子锁紧了瞳孔。

「——景秀！？」

「哎？俱利伽罗君，你是不是认错了？在下身为审神者，除却伊达家的名刀外，确实从未听闻那样一个名字……」

无铭太刀不确定地抬起视线，却发现身边的烛台切光忠也神色微妙。

难道真的是认错了吗？如果是景秀的话……如果真的像景秀的话，烛台切光忠为什么会不知道呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是然并卵的注釋：
> 
> 水户德川家：根據燭臺切光忠轉手逸話，數十年后【此處年份不明確，初步預估在大俱利伽羅到來后，歡迎指正】水戶德川家的水戸頼房來到伊達家要走了光忠。此人曾冠過松平姓（松平即德川家康本姓），也即將軍親戚。
> 
> 江户藩邸：根據德川幕府的規定，大名一年中至少有數月及以上得住在江戶，俗稱大名屋敷。若是本人不在，則正室或嗣子必須在，也算是一種防止反叛的手段吧。雖說若林城被稱作政宗的隱居城，但其實他在江戶的時間更多一些，他也正是死在江戶的。
> 
> 和歌正音：這詞是我瞎掰的【。但是俱利講話很漂亮是真的，他不會把じゃない說成じゃねえ，也不爆粗口（くっそ不算粗口）
> 
> 虎哉宗乙：政宗的父親·輝宗請來教導幼年政宗的僧人，是著名僧人快川紹喜的弟子，因此政宗可以算是快川紹喜的徒孫。
> 
> 千勝丸和千菊姬：前者是政宗55歲得子，後者是60歲。
> 
>  
> 
> 千勝丸後來長成了熊孩子，但他是在政宗得到俱利之後出生的。順便一說，綱宗也是熊，所以伊達騷亂也沒有那麼明顯的正惡之分。
> 
> 千菊姬是苦孩子，12歲就出嫁了，13歲那年父親就死去。
> 
> 来国俊：是刀銘，不如二字國俊（也就是愛染國俊）珍貴。同是來派的刀，由真田信繁持有的唯一的名刀【勉強算是


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這回進cp線了【政幸預警【x
> 
> 然後，稍微有點伊達組。有很多的俱利ちゃん和光忠くん。披露了重要的設定【x
> 
> 然而我發現自己的私設著實有點多，而且時間軸已經開始混亂了…………待我緩緩再寫五【ry
> 
> 感謝看到這裡的你們w

「……请让我担任这次远征的队长。」

「俱、俱利伽罗君？」

他在本丸的回廊上追上脚步匆匆的审神者，狠下心把头一低，提出自己都认为非常无礼的要求。对方配合地停下脚步回了头，只用一个反问的称呼就把他搞得再也不想抬头——手心在出汗，心跳得比出阵归来还快，他几乎是绝望地想，我果然不适合做这种事。

「你当然不适合做这种需要笑脸和雾气来遮掩内心意图的事。」红色的那个人这样说道，「广光，没问题的。」

然而，对方只是用声音和眼神直率地表达出了内心的喜悦，这喜悦过于直白了，让他有点措手不及：「你终于愿意向在下提要求了吗！在下还以为是初见面时太失礼了，你都不愿意和其他人交流……」

「不，我一个人就可以了……那远征的——」

「当然没问题啦！这次就由你去通知吧，怎么样？请一期一振殿下、歌仙兼定殿下、鲶尾藤四郎殿下和骨喰藤四郎殿下还有宗三左文字殿下准备远征吧。」

「……其实，副队长……」

「——啊，那么就请烛台切光忠殿下来担任副队长吧，好吗？」审神者把手里的文书卷成一筒，在他的肩膀上轻轻敲了敲。不知为何，大俱利伽罗从这个动作中体会出猫狗之类动物被自己抚摸时的安抚效果。「你们关系真好啊。不过，作为交换，在下也有一个要求噢？」

「哎……」

「这回是要去奥州。距离这个本丸，奥州绝对不算是能轻易到达的地方，虽然在下很放心俱利君你，但却无法对光忠殿下那么轻松地放下心来。请你关注好他可以吗？和你相反，他身上充斥着一种虚浮的轻松感，让在下只能绷紧神经。」

「光忠确实较为……但是他——」

「在下开玩笑的啦。」

「什么！？」

「没有任何附加条件。远征的区域和出阵时的合战场不一样，是没有任何特殊事件的时间带。它仅仅是你们曾经经历过的时期——倘若在下可以，确实非常愿意让你们重新回到那时，感受一下熟悉的风情。」

现任主君又露出一个面具后的笑容。「所以，俱利伽罗君，你只要说就好了。」

 

大俱利伽罗再一次体会到了那种既视感。大片大片木色，天空的蔚蓝，红色的和服，回廊外的庭院。似乎是一模一样的人说出了这句话——「广光，你只要说就好了。」

 

但是当然不一样。

「喂，走吧。远征——去奥州。」

烛台切光忠冲他微微颔首时，他也仍然在想着，当然不一样。不可能是一样的人——世上没有相同的两片叶子，他却认识两个一模一样的人。或许活得久了，确实能见到许多异于常态的事。

 

「在做出阵准备吗？奥州是有些远。」

「啊……」一期一振抬起头来，笑容因为精神还集中在手里的活上而显得有些不上心，「是光忠啊。确实，奥州是我从来没去过的地方，稍微有些期待。」

「冬天不说，夏天的奥州非常美。「夏木立、花は薄いの峠かな」，前主曾经这样歌咏道。」光忠不顾一期一振略显惊讶的视线，回头拉上了纸拉门。「——那么，可以进正题了。想问个唐突的问题，可以吗？」

「……哎？请尽管……」

「被焚烧是什么感觉？记忆丢失又是什么感觉？」

「……还真是够唐突啊。光忠，这不像你。」

大概是想做个哑然的表情，但却失败了，一期一振维持着破碎的笑容往上抬起头。他们彼此对视，眼神里都有崩坏的预期。

「……因为我真的……」

「非常在意。我知道。」

军服肩上的披风一抖，仿佛一只水质的鸟。一期一振说，「但事实上我没法告诉你。哪怕你去问鲶尾或者骨喰也是一样——因为我们除了失去记忆这件事本身一无所有。」

「这么说……」

「没错，我完全不记得。换句话说，我不相信我记得的东西。烈火熊熊的大坂城、磨刀石的触感、秀吉大人死前的表情和丰臣的苟延残喘……我应该记得这些，可我只能记得宁宁大人的声音和清正、正则二位大人的笑脸。」

「我不相信我记得的东西。我所记得的东西不值得相信。」

——因为是损毁过的器物。

 

那么，在所有可以被认为是虚假营销的记忆中，唯一我可以确信的，是我认识你。

我认识你，大俱利伽罗广光。

 

「你认识我？不可能吧，我们在哪里——哦，伏见城？」

伊达忠宗把那把刀恭恭敬敬地捧到父亲面前时，看不见自己面前身着阵羽织的三个付丧神。他用一种能够追溯到孩提时代的敬畏口气向父上报告，这次因筑城及时而得到的奖品是把宝刀——尽管无铭，依然是宝刀。

烛台切光忠因此觉得亲切。身为备前长船派名匠光忠的作品，他也是无铭的太刀，虽未因此遭人质疑赝品，但说不在意也是假的。他抢先代替高居御座的主君上前迎接新同伴，无视了身后景秀略显阴沉的表情。

但对方却这样说：「我认识你。」

名字叫做大俱利伽罗广光的刀似乎格外善于记忆。他不善言辞，但却对某些——甚至是全部——东西过目不忘，这其中饱含对这个世界的珍视，此时的光忠当然并不知道。他只是觉得好奇，「那是大概二十年前的事了吧？你那时也在伏见么，广光？」

「……嗯。被收在丰臣的宝物室中。」

在你待在聚乐第时见过。俱利伽罗说，「……鞍切景秀前辈，我见过你。」

「哎，是我？」

景秀显得开心，他根本未曾深究其中时间差异——或者是不想去深究。他似乎因此而对大俱利伽罗生出了无限的好感，主君的茶也不管了就拉着他「参观参观江户宅邸」，留下光忠一个人在原地不知所措。

「……所以不是我咯？」

但当然，他们必须得是认识的。这其中，大俱利伽罗和鞍切景秀待在伊达家的时间还很长，而烛台切光忠虽然再有十年便得匆匆离开，却从此被认为是伊达家的刀。伊达政宗在上座看着景秀的背影，视线的落点却似乎并不在某些该在的地方。

和他同样的，烛台切光忠的视点也并不在。作为伊达组几人中的智商担当，他似乎已经隐约把握住了这其中的时间bug。

 

「你见到的真的是景秀吗」

 

景秀是红色的。落首花和赤备的颜色。他穿红色的和服和阵羽织，低头掬坐的模样可以写进和歌，事事以伊达政宗为先的考量方法根本不像是被献上的战利品。石川氏将他作为重代宝刀献上的时候，伊达政宗尚还处在二十代——不过数年，梦中百万石便消散了，他被解除了一切武装向丰臣秀吉请罪，在小田原前的一夜天守阁上，伊达政宗又看见了红色。

败北的、落首的红色。

而景秀是缺席了那场败北的。换句话说——他缺席了此后的聚乐第和伏见城，也缺席了烛台切光忠和伊达政宗的初遇。

事实上，他还缺席了更重要的场合。

那当然也是一次相遇。

「我认识你。」

「政宗，这好像是第二杯酒吧？在下知道你酒量差，但这……」真田信繁露出无奈的神色，伸手把酒坛提到耳边晃了晃，「莫非唐酒对你来说太刺激了？你当然认识在下，不然我们为什么在这里喝酒。」

伊达政宗对此十分不满，他抗议性地把音量放大，「我没醉——我是说，小田原看到你的时候，我觉得我认识你。」

「哦？那可真是奇遇。在下自幼辗转，却从来没去过奥州附近呢。你曾经来访过上杉吗？」

「没有！真田信繁，我认识和你长得一模一样的人。」

从正常人的角度，伊达政宗觉得对方只有哈哈大笑和翻脸发怒两种可能选项。然而，真田信繁却是这样反应的：「是吗，在下也认识哦。和你长得一样的人。」

「……你说什么？」

「是付丧神吧。那位……和在下模样相似的殿下。」

「……你居然……」

「政宗，你也看得见呢。据说看得见付丧神的人不是早死就是好运，想必你一定是后者了。」

「那你呢？你这是在自夸好运么？」

「在下？在下当然会早死。」

这不是自夸，只是预言。那把真田信繁一生中最为昂贵的武器、名为来国俊的短刀挂在他的腰带上，沉默不语地注视着这一切。真田信繁是伊达政宗一生中认识的最为神奇的人，他总是能够轻易脱离时光的局限，此刻，他的笑容是展扬而温柔的，十余年后的未来，他也同样是用这种笑容迎接隐藏身份前来九度山见自己的伊达政宗。

所谓知其不可为而为之者，多有这样的笑容。

事实上，真田信繁和伊达政宗的相遇纯粹是历史的良心发现。生于同一年的他们，一个是小大名的次子，辗转四处的人质，另一个是奥州探题的嫡长子，年幼继任家督的富二代。他们原有各种各样的机会相见，却被一一刻不容缓地错过了——尽管他们的人生是如此重叠，被同样的历史事件牵动着。

然而他们还是相遇了。这样的阴差阳错，却依然继续作用在他们的刀身上。

所以——此刻除伊达政宗外，竟无人知晓这样一个事实。

真田信繁和鞍切景秀，有一模一样的脸。

 

「最近本丸因为受伤人员增多，急需玉钢和冷却材。大家一起寻找实在是太浪费时间了，不如两两分组行动如何？」

烛台切光忠在江合川前勒住马，转头看着陆续跟在后面的队友们。宗三左文字和脇差们露出无所谓的表情，唯有一期一振因谨慎而提出疑义。

「这倒是无所谓，但不知队长的俱利伽罗君是怎么想的？我等对奥州都不算是非常熟悉，只怕——」

「……我一个人去就好，你们随便。」

但大俱利伽罗却是这样一个性子，径自沿着江合川的方向朝大崎领走去。光忠向一期一振歉意地点点头，也催马跟上。

「……哎，真的没关系吗……」

一期一振不确定地朝那个方向看了看。他并不熟悉陆奥国的地形，所以只有模糊的感觉。此外，这里的具体时间段也只有身为队长的大俱利伽罗最为清楚。

「……那里是……？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然并卵的例行注釋：
> 
> 夏木立、花は薄いの峠かな：翻譯應該是「夏日薄暮嶺，繁花滿山飄」。是政宗的和歌，實際上並非歌詠奧州，而是讚美輕井澤附近的景色。在此採用有二重意，主要是因為曾聽說這是歌詠上田城的和歌，雖然實際上並不是，但還是覺得很美。
> 
> 「没错，我完全不记得。……清正、正则二位大人的笑脸。」：一期的整段話都是寫他當時在豐臣家的經歷。加藤清正和福島正則確實都是由寧寧（即秀吉正室高臺院）照顧的，所謂寧寧幼兒園（。雖是戀愛結婚，但寧寧無法生育，后由生下秀賴的淀殿得寵，這側面上也反應出了關原之戰的戰局，混亂和內鬥的開端（？）
> 
> 伊达忠宗把那把刀恭恭敬敬……身后景秀略显阴沉的表情。：這兩段是取大俱利伽羅廣光和燭臺切光忠的入手及出身。
> 
>  
> 
> 燭臺切光忠無銘，然而其作者光忠所作刀極多（一說信長所集就有32口）
> 
>  
> 
> 引用名刀幻想詞典的資料，他的刀多數都有銘光忠。
> 
> 什麼都不說明，我只是想，既然俱利如此在意自己是無銘刀，光忠想必也不會輕易覺得無所謂吧。
> 
> 另外，刀匠們：景秀是光忠的弟弟，廣光和光忠同一時代，所以三把刀的出生時刻應該前後差距不到五十年吧。
> 
> 此外，這裡大俱利伽羅的經歷都是我瞎掰的。因為只說秀忠將他賜給忠宗，說明原來在德川，而我（作為豐臣信者）一直堅信德川也不過是豐臣下屬，寶物盡集於大坂及伏見。考慮到年份，俱利伽羅很可能是在大坂夏之後才落入德川手中的。
> 
> 小田原：政宗因遲參（其中還有著名的母親下毒事件）而去小田原前謝罪，此事十分有名，就不說了。史實上並沒有信繁與政宗見過面的記載，但此時信繁也作為人質待在秀吉身邊做近侍，所謂小田原一目惚れ說w
> 
> 你曾经来访过上杉吗？：信繁（即幸村）一直在做人質（。
> 
>  
> 
> 引用今日の幸村くんも的圖。
> 
> 九度山：關原之戰后，信繁昌幸父子被流放到九度山，在那裡關了十二年。
> 
> 江合川：我真的只是在地圖上隨便找了條離巖出山城近的河。巖出山城即下文大崎領，政宗因疑似挑起一揆而被改封至巖出山城，大概是1590-1601年間的事。期間他被稱為「大崎少将」。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次有流血表现，疑似死亡，回忆杀，和其他种种要素，阅读前请做好心理准备。
> 
> 有很帅的政宗噢（不是
> 
> 因为进主线的关系，有蛮多我自己的脑补【……】和暗黑化表现，捏造秀吉和信繁，捏造从前经历和捏造大坂夏【。

「主君。」

「殿下。」

他们一前一后走进岩出山城因为灰头土脸的改封而并不太符合伊达政宗美学的御殿，家督仿佛预料到他们的到来，遣散了所有的侍从一个人呆在会客间内，此刻专心致志地转动着手里的茶碗。

烛台切光忠负责拴马而落在后面，因此当大俱利伽罗恭敬地低头时，他正好对上伊达政宗的视线——那视线让他想起望月。金色的、平静的、仿佛并没有什么阴谋阳谋的视线。

于是他确实被那视线煽动了。被那视线注视着的时候，任何人都可以被说服——自己的痴心妄想是理所当然的、是顺理成章的，都是对方的错，才会沦落到今天这个地步。伊达政宗就是这样一个人。

「光忠，」

政宗抬起头来，视线越过大俱利伽罗落到他的肩铠上，「成功了吗？」

「是的。」他斟酌着每一个字，「战局现已进行至市中，多数合战任务都转嫁到了短刀身上，我等太刀恐怕接下来都会承担像这样的远征任务。」

在他缓慢地叙说这段话的过程中，跪在前面的大俱利伽罗一直维持着那个恭敬而平稳的脊背弧度，呼吸也仿佛从他身上抽离出去。御殿里非常安静，和烛台切光忠记忆中的本丸形成鲜明对比——本丸一直是喧闹而纷扰的，除了锻刀房和刀装祭坛平常几乎无人光顾外，任何地方都有可能看见五虎退的老虎和鸣狐的狐狸。被赋予人形的兵器们倒反而比真正身为人的审神者更注重生活的气氛。

他突然有些后悔了。他想，广光到底知不知道自己在做什么呢？他没有主动提出帮忙，只是抢在烛台切光忠之前要求担任远征队的队长，随后又无言地下手分隔开了队中诸人。正因为不善于撒谎，所以撒的谎才更加不会被随便拆穿——大俱利伽罗广光到底有没有这样的自觉呢？

如果是现在的话……反悔说不定还来得及。这反悔绝非出自怜悯，而只是一个生意人对自己所做决定的重新审视。

值得吗？

在被具象化成人形之后，拥有人的感情似乎是顺理成章的事情。刀剑男士中没有想过就这样放任历史被扭曲的恐怕也是少数，只因人人皆有憾事，人人皆有被放大的愿望。这愿望随着能力的扩展而扩展，随着感情的深化而深化，直到最后膨胀成一个星球，岩融的身材都显得渺小。

而烛台切光忠没有愿望。

他对织田的期望有限，身为长船光忠二十五腰中的一柄，信长公抽出他的次数恐怕比之护身用短刀还稀少；伊达对他的羁绊也同样浅薄，他来时是战利品，去时是贡品，其中所有权变更，比一纸租约还无足轻重。因此，本能寺只是寺庙，而小田原只是坚城，他的无欲无求，倒反而成为审神者眼中极为可怕的不确定性。

值得吗？

或许是性格相近故，伊达政宗虽能看见他，却从不示以亲近。正如此刻他从御座上投下视线，独目中凛冽的光比付丧神还令人难以卒视。

光忠如梦初醒地想，我还见过一次这种视线。犹如冷血动物的、冷冽的视线。那同样也是夏天，日光融化了玉钢，大坂城外整片起伏的山有若风箱下的火焰，它点燃着将士们的性命，还有伊达政宗的眼睛。独眼龙面无表情地注视着家康本阵的方向，神保相茂的旗帜在那个方向上比连绵大雾还遮挡人的视线。

他将采配重重地挥下。「全军进攻。」

「哎！？可是主殿，那是友军——」

「挡伊达军者，就算是友军也，」

政宗将每一个字都咬得很重，然而没有谁比他更清楚这不是一次复仇，恰恰只是一次妥协。或许他确实有过就此反叛的念头，但那念头终究是归于了尘土，家康没有也不可能为这个人的死付出代价——此战之后，谁是叛贼便由他一言而决。

「都给我砍了！！！！」

 

这是他一生中见过的最多的血。三百人部队的全军歼灭，在一万人的伊达精锐部队面前无非是举手之劳，这种程度的战役并非他一生所经历的最大战役——人取桥三万，折上原两万，他十八岁就目睹了一生中最大的惨败，因此不会再有什么痛楚了。

但这三百人确实是他此生见过的，最多的血。

乃至遮天蔽日。

 

「……主君，我有一事要说明。」

他们又陆续讨论——或者说布置——了一些难为人言的琐事，多半是伊达政宗在指示，烛台切光忠间或说明些情况，大俱利伽罗则一直保持着沉默。直到政宗示意他们可以去拿隐蔽用的玉钢和冷却材了，他才这样冒出一句，把视线抬高了可观的角度。前主哦了一声，示意他可以接续出下文。

「审神者他……」

光忠抬起头，从他的位置是看不见大俱利伽罗的表情的，他起先把自己的不安归结于位置上的不妥——直到此时，他才终于发现，他觉得不安的是大俱利伽罗将要说出的这个事实。这件事是广光发现的，他对这个秘密并没有所有权，甚至就连他直觉这个事实会引发些更大的动荡，也没有阻止大俱利伽罗将其揭穿的立场。

直到这一秒为止，直觉都还只是直觉。而那必然会到来的下一秒——

「似乎是景秀。」

把直觉变成了记忆。

作为伊达组三人中唯一清醒的旁观者，烛台切光忠想起来了。

那不是景秀，那当然是——

 

「是吗，在下也认识哦。和你长得一样的人。」

 

「怎么样，漂亮吧。这可是信长公都恋慕的、备前长船光忠二十五腰中的一把哦。」

「这就是备前长船派的名作吗？真是漂亮的蛙子丁子纹啊，不愧是一代名家，」这件事是可以肯定的——那个清秀的近侍在捧哏的同时向这边眨了眨眼，「秀吉大人嗜好这样的纹路么？」

「那是当然。哦，信繁也知道蛙子丁子啊，看来你也偏好这样的刀？」

「自然。在下在秀吉大人的教导下，渐渐也成为雅人了呢。」

光忠站在一边，面无表情地旁听着人类对自己本体的评头论足。他原本觉得十分无聊，只想戏弄戏弄那些把本体配饰搞乱的拙笨仆从，但那个近侍的表情让他稍微吃了惊——哪怕只是可能看得见也是惊喜，在现任主人都无法看到自己的情况下，另有其人能捕捉到自己的影子让他不得不怀疑所谓真命天子的可信度。

「哈哈，是吗，那信繁你就多来和它培养培养感情吧，说不定能成为和歌诗人呢？」

「多谢秀吉大人。如此珍重的宝物竟让区区在下多加观赏， 莫非不怕在下携宝潜逃？」

「换了其他人，可连你这样说话的胆量也没有。老夫不由确实担心起来了哦？」

「这可不必了，毕竟天下都是您的，在下又能逃到哪里呢？」

事实上，直到最后烛台切光忠也不知道信繁姓真田。他在城中遇到的那个能看见自己的、擅长温柔玩笑的信繁应该姓丰臣才对——他只是丰臣政权下区区的近侍和小大名的次子，却被赐予了丰臣一姓的荣光，这可以说是幸运，当然也是不幸。

当天晚上，信繁却真的来拜访他了。

「光忠君，你是付丧神么？」

「……你看得见我？」

「难道你其实早已做好了不被人看见的准备么？就算是付丧神也是真实存在的啊。」

「有人传说看见付丧神就会早死。你不信吗？」

他靠着珍宝阁的边缘滑坐下来，用仰角看着光忠，「谁知道呢。只要不是早死到连看见付丧神的机会都没有就好了。」

 

织田和伊达之间——

是丰臣。

 

「政宗，你一定会好运的。」

他将早死的预言揽在怀里，「而我一定会早死。」

 

伊达政宗甚至没有动容。他连「什么！？」的反应都懒得给，只是挥了挥手示意自己知道了。光忠想，或许这只是一层面具，毕竟这不像他所认识的那个伊达政宗。

而面前的本就不是他所认识的那个伊达政宗。烛台切光忠所熟知的那个伊达家的家督、仙台藩的藩主、十男四女的父亲已经不容置疑地老去了乃至死去了，尽管他的名字还流传在世间，也仅仅只是个名字了。

活着的是他的轶闻，而不是他本人。世上没有两片完全相同的叶子，而烛台切光忠却认识了同一个人两次，或许活得久了，确实能见到许多异于常态的事。

他突然感到如鲠在喉。主君金色的眼底浮起波纹般微妙而可怕的蓝色，虽然只有一瞬，却让他感到比面对检非违使更可怕的压迫感，这种压迫对他形成一个不可忽略的压强，让他不得不针对种种悖论提出一条总括性的意见：

「殿下，

正如您会再遇见一次广光和我一样，您还会再遇见一次信繁大人。所以——」

「再一次？」

独眼龙在御座上嗤笑了一声。他站起身来猛地张开双臂，常服的广袖翻飞起落，最终露出身后暗蓝色的绒面金龙旗帜——那旗帜宛如终场的幕布。此刻，他的眼眸远比龙本身更赤金，「对了，我好像是忘记说了。」

「ようこそ、我が本丸へ。」

 

岩出山城是，伊达政宗的本丸。

他变成了和审神者对等的物种。

 

烛台切光忠亲手铸造出的怪物。

 

这是一场多么恢弘而庞大的谋反啊——时间和历史皆尽推翻，以己身为阵、以时代为棋盘，这个秘密早在烛台切光忠与伊达政宗在长谷堂相遇的时候就开始运转了，还来得及反悔什么的只是付丧神一厢情愿的妄想——

因为必然是不能被止步的。

光忠只能无言地向伊达政宗叩下首去。

 

倘若没有手套，或许此时已经握不住刀了。一期一振与对方僵持着比拼力量，视线里一片惨淡的橙色光芒。逐渐只听得见血滴落的声音，宗三左文字的防御圈也很明显地在收缩，如果这样下去的话……

「远征的路线是安全的才对！！！如果我们遇袭的话，那队长和副队长……！！！」

「一期哥！！！！」

……鲶尾的声音。他顺着对方用力的势头抽刀，矮身一划解决对方后向声音传来的方向望去，骨喰身上红色的面积已经远远大过正常的面积，正软趴趴地靠在鲶尾的肩头，「一期哥，怎么办，再这样下去真的会……！」

会损坏的。

然而，更多更多不祥的荧光正自他们身后荧荧亮起，骸骨们眼睛发亮，犹如来自地狱的恶鬼。死亡如影随形地追咬着他们，空气仿佛被染成暗蓝色，焦炭的味道覆盖着每一个角落。

天空是……蓝色的？

 

这是一期一振在本丸醒来前的，最后一个想法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi大家好這裡是然并卵的注釋時間~☆
> 
> 岩出山城：上次已經提到了，不過這裡再說一下具體的改封過程，其實是為了解釋那個灰頭土臉。
> 
> 伊達政宗改封至巖出山城主要是因為有人發現了他煽動一揆（即農民起義）的書信，秀吉要因此處罰他，但他辯稱書信上花押不對，並非他親筆手書，逃過一劫。（事實上多數人相信他的確煽動了一揆，花押只是以防萬一的手段罷了）但秀吉依舊對此耿耿於懷，藉故將他改封至巖出山城。
> 
> 米澤72萬石減至巖出山58萬。
> 
> 长船光忠二十五腰：據說信長公偏愛光忠之手鑄造的刀劍，一說收集32把，一說25把，在此採用25把的說法。原因大概是我翻譯的逸話里有這個一整套的說法……另外其實設定的光忠就是一整套刀的付喪神，在零落之後才又再分別出人格（並不重要
> 
> 本能寺只是寺庙，而小田原只是坚城：前者指信長公的最期本能寺大家應該都懂，伊達的轉折選擇小田原是因為有人說政宗從人取橋（一說折上原）之後到小田原遲參謝罪之間的人生是「夢中百萬石」，一生最輝煌的時刻。其後，他的人生就是妥協再妥協。
> 
> 神保相茂的旗帜……遮天蔽日：整個一段都是個人的妄想，但這件事確確實實存在過。
> 
> 伊達政宗著名的黑點（也是笑點）便是大坂夏全滅友軍，這位友軍便是倒霉的神保相茂。據說事後家康責問他為何全殲友軍，政宗回答道「因他阻擋了我的退路」，然而多數路人（*堂高虎在內）都認為他是想謀反。
> 
>  
> 
> 引用一下大坂夏的佈陣圖，從那條線我們可以看到神保相茂基本上就是擋在了他朝家康本陣開進的路上（因為這人的部隊只有300人所以編在水野勝成隊伍里），所以我覺得說他謀反是有理有據的（雖然失敗了）。
> 
> 然而，為什麼謀反卻是可以塑造發揮的。
> 
> 因此以上所有均為我的腦補，或許他從未想過為真田幸村這麼一個傻帽賭上自己的一生，但要是他成功了，我卻可以結果論地說他為幸村報了仇。
> 
> 蛙子丁子纹：
> 
> 蛙子丁子乱（かわずこちょうじ）
> 
> 激しく乱れた互の目丁子刃の所々に、地中に飛び出すようにして深く焼き込まれた丁子の頭は、大きくふくらんで袋状となるところから袋丁子とも呼ばれるが、特に丁子の頭が張り、その腰部が極端にくびれた様が蛙子（おたまじゃくし）に似ている場合にはこの呼称を用いている。古作福岡一文字の焼刃にその典型がみられる。
> 
> 引用自weblio，大致是刀紋的一種，據傳燭臺切光忠具有此刀紋，現已燒身。
> 
> 被赐予了丰臣一姓的荣光：的確，關原前的幸村——或者說大坂前的信繁都非常小透明，他卻確確實實出現在了秀吉賜姓的名單上。所以他是可以叫豐臣信繁的。
> 
> ようこそ、我が本丸へ。：
> 
> 歡迎來到我的本丸啊。
> 
> 參照物是じん爹的ようこそ、我が胎内へ（界外科學），墮天中二，可以感受一下www


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超展開的回合（？
> 
> 抱歉，我並不知道自己在寫些什麼（土下座
> 
> 這回有鶴丸和一期，但沒有鶴一期（。伊達組還是集郵般的湊齊了（（（
> 
> 預告：下回完結，但是……下回是什麼時候呢♪（吹起口哨

确实难以想象以刀剑为本体的付丧神也会昏迷，或许称之为迷梦更合适些。一期一振在那期间重温了许多事，痛苦的或不痛苦的，碎片状将他团团包围——他甚至要确信自己将会被磨至寸长了，直到某种温度将它缓慢地驱散开。

「你醒了？」

「……唔……真是多谢了，药研，又让你担心——」

审神者跪坐在被褥边，用不常见的担忧眼神打量着他。醒来就喊弟弟的名字倒并非一期一振生性软弱，只是药研藤四郎来到本丸时，已经过了短刀最堪用的时节，他性格又擅长此类活动，因此被审神者指派来手入室长期值班。

其实这着实是个不大讨巧的工作，本丸中既不乏大俱利伽罗般不愿让别人知晓伤情的倔强分子，又有不肯好好坐着安静手入必定要闹得短刀们四散奔逃的鹤丸国永，尽管药研藤四郎精于劝慰和恐吓，手入室还是常年热闹堪比幼稚园。

唯有此刻，它比墓地还安静。

「……主上……？」

「一期君，你醒了。」

他本能地感觉到不妙——多可笑，被强行实体化的刀的灵体本该是无可怀疑的冷血生灵，此刻居然也拥有了所谓的动物本能——但已经打开的话题无法就此收场，审神者注视着他金色的眼睛，缓慢而确实地说出了那句话：「非常抱歉……药研君上战场去了。」

一期一振感到一阵晕眩，这晕眩不含有自责与迁怒的成分，却确实点燃了他心里的不安。审神者就是这样的性格，他温柔却不善于人际礼仪，一些常人看来司空见惯的社交常态，他却无法完全把握。

比如说此刻，隐瞒或许是条上佳的出路，倘若审神者不说破的话，谨守主从之分的一期一振就算有再多质疑也会暂且压下。而审神者并不懂得。

「您的意思是……？」他强打精神，「本丸的人手竟然紧张到如此地步吗？」

「是的。」

审神者衣袖上的穗子犹如潮汐般来回摆动，他坐正了些，「一期君，你差点死在奥州，要不是望月脚程快，恐怕你们会全军覆没在那里。就算如此，你们还是重伤手入了五天之久……」

「并且，就算你醒了也没法正常活动，只能继续手入。」

白色的影子一闪，在这本丸中会以这样的纯粹四处行走的只有鹤丸国永一个。他端着放有茶碗的托盘拉开纸拉门走进来，绷紧的唇线看不出任何跳脱的痕迹。

「主君，远征部队归还了。」

「……！？难道……」

「没错，失败了。」

作为临时近侍的鹤丸脸上隐约透露出阴影，这阴影像某种不祥的东西一样，缠绕着本丸的每个角落。「远征的路线似乎被封锁了，部队长试了多个方向，都有数量奇多的敌军在游走不定。」

「在下必须去……一期君，你——」

「我没事，主上，眼下重要的不是我们这些只能待在手入室的废物。」他艰难地对焦着，「前任主上曾有言道，人命如朝露，与其在此浪费时间——」

「……在下告辞了，一期君，切勿自弃。」

鹤丸和审神者一同退出去后，本来窄小的手入室似乎因此一清，一期一振却觉得空气变得更逼仄了。就算在本丸，能够修复刀的手入室数量也是有限的，哪怕身为太刀的一期一振和烛台切光忠所需时间格外长些，想必现在其他房间也必定爆满。

为什么不能帮上忙呢？

 

外间传来呛啷的上锁声。

 

「广光，能动吗？」

烛台切光忠反复确认拉门无法从内部和外部打开之后，才向隔壁的房间走去。那当然也是一间手入室，拉开门就能看见大俱利伽罗沉闷而无法苟同的脸。

「光忠，你到底做了什么！？为什么在岩出山城突然——」

「要对你动手的不是我，而是殿下。」

无视了他的怒视，光忠走近因手入而穿着常服的友人。他仍然穿着笨重的盔甲，活动时会发出呛啷的声响，此刻，本丸中唯有这声音萦绕在大俱利伽罗耳畔。

「那是殿下的授意。」

「主君他不会——」

「是的，他不会，他偏袒你。」

或者说，是偏袒你这类性格的人。

光忠在他身边坐下，伸手去触摸仍然缠绕在他身上的绷带，亦或是绷带上的血迹。大俱利伽罗没有闪躲，或许他是期待着一次刺痛——但并没有。

烛台切光忠抚上那伤口的瞬间，大俱利伽罗广光感到流逝的力量重新又回到了身体里。

「……！？光忠，到底发生了什么！？」

「这真是个好问题。你说的什么是指……在奥州，」

 

「还是，在本丸？」

 

审神者疾行在回廊上时，一路上并没看到多少人。这让他条件反射地不安起来，直到拉开手入室的大门，这不安才具现化了。

「三日月君……！？」

「大将，第一部队全部重伤。手入室现在忙不过来，而且玉钢数量也……」

三日月宗近向来风仪具足，审神者还是第一次看见他浑身浴血的模样。倘若这浑身浴血指向一场迫在眉睫的胜利，恐怕尚能令人心生美感——然而，在他面前的只是一场触手可及的死亡。

「去奥州的远征部队呢？」

他捏紧狩衣的衣角，「还没回来？眼看都两个时辰了——」

药研藤四郎扶扶眼镜，毫不畏惧地迎上审神者危急时刻略显凶险的视线，「还没有。大将，第二部队的远征时间也到了，却也没有……而且除了检非违使外，还有什么能伤到宗近大人？您试着联系狐之助大人了吗？」

「……」

在这个本丸里，最早意识到被孤立的确实是审神者本人。

「药研君，能麻烦你和第四部队的大家一起去走一遍第二部队的远征路程吗？我很担心。」

他终于卸下了那个和复古的本丸相合适的自称，仿佛审神者的责任一下子从肩头卸去一般。身为没有亲身经历过战争的现世人，这位甚至连身为亲密下属的刀剑男士们都不清楚真名的大将似乎名不副实，唯有血脉里流淌的敏感因素依然在发挥作用。

「他们无论如何都要回来——因为现在是战争时间，而这里是本丸。」

——烛台切光忠抽刀砍伤大俱利伽罗的瞬间，战争已经打响。

片目的付丧神哪怕向来聪颖，也还是直到归刀入鞘才匆忙地反应过来到底发生了什么事。他注视着自己干净的手掌，又看了看倒在自己身前的友人，一时间竟无法准确判断是否是自己的所为。

「……殿下！？」

「广光很碍事。像他这样的人，难以利用而且无法拉拢，关键时刻无法起到应有的作用。」

「但是，刚刚——」

「光忠，殿下说的没错。殿下身边只要有我们就好了。」

穿红色和服的少年从侧门走进，侍立在伊达政宗身边。他脸颊的轮廓带着尚未消去的婴儿肥，长发用金环束成纤细的马尾，金色的眼睛平静而毫无犹豫。

「我们是殿下的刀。」

「……你说得对。信繁……不，」

他想，如果真田信繁有臣服于伊达政宗的可能，那想必就是如今他所目睹的光景。眼前的这个人，目不斜视，心如铁石，从心脏到眼睛都打着「伊达政宗」的标记，因为坚定，所以清澈。

「景秀（かげひで）君。」

角度问题，烛台切光忠在这一瞬间又看到了主君眼底浮起的不安定。倘若他上一次可以自欺欺人，这次却宁愿偏袒地相信那确实存在——因为唯有如此，他才能切实地自我安慰，被景秀的容貌所扰乱的，并不仅仅是自己。

 

我像是看见了审神者站在伊达政宗身边，用最直白的言语宣誓自己的忠诚。

而那当然是不可能的。从前不可能，历史被改变的如今也依然不可能。这是一个悖论，是一个卑微而不切实际的愿望。

 

「等等，光忠，你在顾左右而言他，这些到底——」

「广光，你是不会懂得的。对旁人而言，似乎攻入本丸是殿下的目的，但事实上那只是手段而已。

是把这里变成战场的手段。」

只有在战场上，我才能目睹纯粹而自我的、完整的你。

「这是背叛。」

「没错，但你曾经说过的吧——我们是政宗公的刀。这力量来自他，而这伤害也同样。」

伊达家的刀，这个名字束缚着的当然不仅仅是鞍切景秀。

「鹤丸君！？萤丸君他们呢？为何本丸中仿佛并无——」

「主君，还真是不好意思。」鹤丸驾轻就熟地露出那种常在恶作剧被发现后出现的表情，可事到如今，那只是一个无可奈何的笑容罢了。「我觉得你应该更想见能使唤得动我的那个人。」

「……难道封锁路线什么的——」

「是真的噢，我可不会在没必要的地方撒谎呢。只不过封锁的后果不是失败归还，而是全军，」他比划了一下斩首的动作，「你还没意识到吗，这回的敌军可不是敌军了，而是熟人。」

「您在说什么……」

「其实我自己也没有料到。区区一个名字，对神鬼的束缚力居然这么强啊……因为曾经被认为是伊达家的刀，所以竟然连那位数代之前的主君也无法反抗，该说是造化弄人呢，还是现任主君你的力量弱的出奇？」

轻浮而微妙的、不协调的笑容在有着鸟儿名字的付丧神唇边若隐若现，仿佛只是个破损的日出。审神者无法立刻捕捉到其中的关窍，只好顺着他的思路往下走，「你是说，有灵力比在下更强的人将你……」

「唔，或许吧。我倒觉得是真名的力量在发挥作用噢。」

「真田信繁大人，自己都不知道自己真名的你，掩藏着这张漂亮的脸又有什么用呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是注釋~☆這回特別少，腦汁榨乾（。
> 
> 以及，沒錯，對，幸村很歐，全刀帳——（非洲的我眼淚掉下來
> 
> 前任主上曾有言道，人命如朝露，与其在此浪费时间——：我很認真地想找秀吉的名言，結果并找不到（。這句是秀吉的辭世句中節選出的，全句「朝露消逝如我身,世事已成梦中梦」（翻譯來自網絡），該說他本來應該不是這個意思，文中所取不過是斷章取義。
> 
> 这是一个悖论，是一个卑微而不切实际的愿望。：這個不應該算注釋，而只是我個人在寫下這段的時候的一個聯想。
> 
> 曾經看到過這樣的逸話，大坂夏之前，伊達政宗找到真田幸村，想要說服他不再去送不必要的死。「你可以把名字換掉，伊達家能夠保你。不要再承擔那份血緣的責任了」，他這樣許諾道。而真田幸村——或者說真田信繁，卻這樣回答：如果我答應了，你還願意收留軟弱無能的我嗎？
> 
> 逸話只是逸話，而我想，這確實是一個悖論。
> 
> 数代之前的主君：鶴丸國永雖然被歸為伊達組，但事實上，俱利和光忠可以算政宗組，鶴丸在內的話確實也只能說是伊達。
> 
>  
> 
> 可以看到鶴丸肯定是在1703年以後才到伊達家的，彼時政宗早已死去。就連寬文年間著名的伊達騷動的主人公，恐怕也已歸為塵土。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為是最後一回所以配了個bgm。
> 
> 加在一起大概有兩萬字吧，一個月內肝完真是我的最快速度了，而且居然真的寫完了！！！不由感謝總是用ry的方式激勵我的 @竜牙 
> 
> 感謝看到這裡的大家。順便一說，這裡都是政幸，所以想看刀的看到中間就可以不用看了（（（
> 
> 以及附加一句感想：戀愛一時爽，收尾火葬場。

「哎呀，又空了吗？」

伊达政宗向一反常态地摇晃着空酒坛的对方投以毫不掩饰的惊讶视线，「真难以相信，像你这样有一张漂亮的脸的人居然实际上是个酒鬼。」

「酒鬼怎么了，酒可是好东西啊。」真田信繁倒是相反地一脸陶醉，平常总在他脸上挂着的那种温柔可亲的笑容此刻依然存在，并且还多了些熏熏然的意味，「政宗殿，您就是太较真了，所以才体会不到酒的好处。」

然而，伊达政宗较真的不是别的，正是他那个漂亮过分的笑脸。年轻的奥州王盯着他看了会儿，最后还是怕自己把持不住地移开了视线——尽管他才是那个喝了没多少的人。「啊，快看，天快亮了。」

以真田信繁的城府当然察觉不出他的此地无银三百两，他以欣赏牡丹的眼光打量着天边的鱼肚白，「是呢，和政宗殿在一起的时候时间总是很快。」

「你……」政宗觉得把持不住当然不是自己的错。二十三岁的他有比普通年轻人充沛一倍的诗情画意和写玛丽苏小说的资本，因此这时他从这句话里读出了过分的画外音，倒真的只是月光太美好的锅。「你到底是不是真的没谈过恋爱？」

「啊？」

幸好信繁没有追究这句话，他继续发挥着他一辈子也没发挥过的浪漫主义天赋。「政宗殿，您看到日出的时候会想什么呢？」

「日出？那当然是新的一天又到来了，我拿到天下的可能性又大了一分。丰臣秀吉愈加老了，而我领地里的稻谷却仍在成长。」他觉得自己说得真是太好了，应该为此干一杯——但酒却已经喝完了。伊达政宗感到遗憾， 却并不知道遗憾将成为他和真田信繁熟识后的主要色调。

「……是吗。」

「嗯？你有什么不满？」

「没有，只是在想果然是很政宗殿的答案。」真田信繁把手里的酒杯倒提在空中，支撑身体重量的左臂在木质回廊上蹭得发红。「在下啊——在下看到的是月光。」

「……什么？」

「天就要亮了……所以月光就会死去。此乃万物轮回。」

 

「政宗殿，天就要亮了，月光即将死去。」

 

真田信繁绝对不是个好的预言家，因为这预言可以说并没有实现。自然，人总是有一死的，以明月自居的伊达政宗也不例外，但至少他死时，尚还有不甘心的力气。

而这不甘心是多么庞大啊，吞天没地尚不足以用来形容。时间被扭曲、历史被重塑，它也没有被耗尽。政宗曾经觉得自己当然是要放弃了，没有人能够在历史的必然面前支撑那么长时间——然而最后他还是回忆起了那双眼睛。

这双眼睛此刻正在他面前闪光。

不管是物理上的还是心理上的，他都只能看见这双眼睛。

「——国永，退开。」

「什么啊，是光忠吗。先说好，做这些无关紧要的小事是没关系，但强行要我背叛审神者的话，恐怕这力量还不够。」

「……鹤丸君？」

白色的付丧神抽出刀来，故作无奈地摇着头——但他还是确实挡在了审神者面前。

「撒谎、诱拐什么的，是我的拿手好戏。我本来也是觉得有趣所以才并没有反抗——但是要是伤及我家审神者的话，事情就没有那么简单了。」他维持着整体动作的平衡性，像猫一样偏了偏头，「光忠，我原本以为你没有暗堕，现在看来并非如此——你是真心愿意舍弃此刻的躯体、转投历史修正主义者一方？」

「不，鹤丸君，我还能感受到光忠君的力量。」审神者在他背后定定地看着门口、也就是政宗三人的方向。「他还没有暗堕，至少目前没有，对吧，光忠君？」

「……没错。殿下，您应该只是想和信繁大人相遇而已吧？只要破坏了这个本丸就好，没必要硬碰硬——」

「主君，光忠说得有理，国永……」

「这些都无所谓，光忠，广光，你们的话太多了。」

然而伊达政宗似乎是完全没有听进去，他的视线一直固定在审神者——还是真田信繁更好些呢？——的方向，仿佛那是一个没有任何外力都会消失的脆弱气泡。「给我把鹤丸国永赶开——这里有我和幸村就够了。」

「所以——」

「真是聒噪。」

他终于把视线稍微挪到了还想再说什么的光忠身上，一言难尽的傲慢和不耐烦在那视线里展露无遗。「还等什么？烛台切光忠，大俱利伽罗广光……你们可是，」

黑蓝色的光焰在他念出那两个全名的时候无声地窜起，犹如燎原之火般迅速烧遍了付丧神的全身。就算是鹤丸国永也被这一幕完全震惊了，然而等那火焰熄灭后，出现的居然还是烛台切光忠和大俱利伽罗。

二话不说就抽刀向他夹攻过来的、他的「同伴」。

「——我的刀啊。」

就算是身为御物太刀的鹤丸，也无法同时轻松地与暗堕化的两人对阵，因此被逼到与审神者相隔甚远的屋外只是时间问题。如果身为非战斗人员的审神者能够随机应变的话，可能事态还能有所缓和。

而现在的审神者、被伊达方认定为真田信繁的那个人，此刻却像是中了什么定身术般呆呆地站在那里。

「……您就是……历史上的伊达政宗殿下？」

从他的用词上可以看出，他什么都没有想起来——尽管他确实地拥有着那双月光般的眼睛。

 

太阳死去了，而月亮却无法因此复活。

 

「听说前来九度山之前，你父亲把钱都换成金条分掉了，是真的吗？」

「……哎？」

「如果不是的话，为什么你会穷成这样。」

政宗必须承认，在前来九度山的路上，他确实怀着约会般的紧张心情。这不是次容易的会面，甚至间隔在他们之间的与其说是空间，不如说是人心——德川家康忌惮真田父子到了病态的程度，据说就连山脚下大字不识的农民，也被反复叮嘱不准让任何看似书信的东西被夹带进那间山上的破旧建筑中。

但幸好，等待总是会有效用。关原之战已经过去了十一年，家康的口风像丰臣秀赖的神经一样松懈下来，此次伊达政宗才得以成行。

他反复斟酌了自己携带财物的数量，又再三强调要带上酒——他甚至觉得见到的是一个倦怠而疲惫的真田信繁也无所谓，九度山能把对方的锐意和不切实际磨损到底点最好，这样疼痛的未来就可以被肉眼可见地规避掉。

而他当然失败了，他的妄想总是失误，唯一成真的成分是真田信繁。

信繁生得依旧好看，两位数的贫穷生活并未将他微圆的双颊抹消下去，他在额前缠着红布做的鉢卷，从里屋一路低头弓腰地跑出来，似乎是专注地追逐着什么——直到那个猎物滚到政宗脚边，被他啪地一声拍在泥地上。

那是一枚铜钱。

「政宗殿？您在说什么呢，」

他清爽地抬起头来，逼迫武将回归农民的残酷幕府确实在他眼下加上了不太友善的阴影，可他依旧像政宗记忆里那样笑着，仿佛一别十年真的只是个玩笑，「您说的两句话都是错的噢！」

「哦，那你要怎么解释这钱？」

「这是六文钱，是家纹！」

「不要以为捡钱的行为解释成家纹就可以高尚起来！！！」政宗实在没忍住，把提着的唐酒拎到面前，「你是说你不缺酒喝吗？」

「缺、缺………………」

这个人超越了时间，像一个暧昧的愿望似的永不褪色。他将政宗引进写着「清贫」大字的破旧房间，讲话的口气还像当初那个四处做人质的小大名的次子。于是，一切嫌隙和战役都不存在了，他们又得以重提那个当年的旧梦。

「忘掉吧，」

「您说什么呢？关原的惨败还是丰臣的荣光？」

真田信繁平静地微笑着，「还是在下身为武将的过去？」

「全都，」伊达政宗觉得自己不是酒量不好，而是真田信繁实在像极了烈酒。「全部给我忘掉。跟我回奥州，等家康把你这破事忘得差不多了，我就——」

「您能够说服自己吗？您需要在下，是国主需要一员武将。而国主需要武将能做什么呢？您并不需要无法为您开疆拓土的在下。」

「开玩笑，奥州莫非养不起……」

「而遗憾的是，在下永远也不会为您开疆拓土。」他的笑容是真挚而无法规避的，「政宗殿，在下是认真的。那真的是六文钱。」

政宗短暂地回想起了那个他以为只是序章的伏笔：「你说那枚钱？」

「那是父上的六文钱……中的一枚。」

「昌幸公……！？」

「在下的六文钱并非简简单单的六文钱。兄上投往德川方时，曾与在下交换其中一枚，还有长姐上也……」

「是希望？」

「不，是「死了也无所谓」。亲人即在身边，目睹在下的最期。」

「政宗殿，请你也将一枚铜钱交予在下吧。」

这或许是真田信繁最温柔的告别了，他总是因为温柔而将他人的光芒反射回去，犹如冷淡的月亮。

可怕的是，他竟以为自己是太阳。

「不需要，」

他们不欢而散，「我会亲自去看你的最期——给我等着。」

 

而这最期并不遥远。

元和元年夏，真田信繁阵亡于大坂夏之阵。

「……您喝多了，殿下。」

景秀冰冷地注视着他，「您酒量本来就差。需要我去端茶吗？」

 

「我不是历史上的那个伊达政宗。正是因为我不是，所以才能站在这里。」

而你也不是历史上的真田信繁了。这难道不是很好吗？如果我的人生被截断在大崎少将，那你的人生也将截断在上田城第二次合战。辉煌的胜利和无可奈何的败北再也不会降临了，真田信繁将永远作为真田昌幸的次子存在下去。

伊达政宗想，我当然吸取了教训。征求意见只是无用之功，想要将固执的月亮追停的唯一办法，就是别再遵循日月的轨道。

「您……」

他走上两步，将审神者的面具摘下来。一瞬间，他又看见了景秀——而这双茶褐色的眼睛让他彻底地放下心来。

没错了，这回方向正确。

……终于可以拥抱了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要打我（……
> 
> 戰國遊戲的歌詞見http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/9bbe5853gw1euqoupk6otj20c81m4q7z.jpg
> 
> 然後，還是稍微寫點注釋吧XDD
> 
> 居然实际上是个酒鬼：沒錯，真田幸村確實是個酒鬼，這是鐵一般的史實（ry
> 
> 而伊達政宗酒量卻很差。聽起來很反差萌吧！【並沒有
> 
> 信繁喜愛白酒（一般當時稱為唐酒），在各類酒中，尤其和清酒對比時，度數算是比較高的。所以他應該蠻會喝酒的吧（比起兌雪碧還會醉的政宗）他曾在信件中提到對酒的喜愛，那封信的署名是「真好白信繁」，所以有些資料會說他確實喜愛白酒ww
> 
> 但其實好白是他出家之後的名字啊！（別問我為什麼他要出家
> 
> 听说前来九度山之前，你父亲把钱都换成金条分掉了：確、確實有這樣的逸話吧，我不知道是哪裡聽來的，可能是真田太平記………………請去找池波正太郎算賬【
> 
> 关原之战已经过去了十一年：1611年，真田昌幸去世。
> 
> 这是六文钱，是家纹：真田家的戰時家紋是六文錢，這還是幸隆自己亂編出來的好像……其實松代真田家（信之那邊）的應該是雁金結（逗比鳥（ry
> 
> 順便說鉢卷是指頭帶（（
> 
> 兄上投往德川方、長姐上：真田家在關原之戰時分別站在東西軍方是很有名的事情，長姐是指村松殿，幸村的同母姐姐
> 
> 大崎少将、上田城第二次合战：大崎少將是改封至巖出山城時的名號，大概是到1601仙台築城為止。上田城第二次合戰是關原之戰的組成部分，1600年打響。


End file.
